getsetgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Jump
Mega Jump (Japanese name: Mega Jump ジャ派) is a highly successful mobile videogame created by Get Set Games that was released early 2010. It is the second game that Get Set Games has created. The game stars small and cute monster-like characters (with Redford as the protagonist) on an adventure to soar the skies. It is availible on many mobile devices, including iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, and Android. Mega Jump It has spawned two sequels, Mega Run: Redford's Adventure, and Mega Jump 2. Story Redford and his family and friends all soar the sky collecting coins and flying at high speeds to head home. A clip of Mega Jump is shown in the game's sequel. Gameplay Mega Jump is an action jumping game , and the objective is to jump and gain heights to unlock levels. There are various objects and items that can help (or hurt) the player along the way. Coins for example, are used to boost the player higher. There are several powerups that the player can use with various abilities. The game has a shop that the player can use to buy items and additional characters. The player can also buy and upgrade their powerups. If the player wishes, they may purchase "Mega Points", the game's currency, with real money. Mega Points are used to buy things in the shop. Mega Points can also be obtained by collecting coins in the game, so theoretically, the player doesn't need to pay any real money to complete the game. Controls Mega Jump takes advantage of motion controls. The player has to horizontally tilt whatever device they are playing on. If the player tilts left, then the character moves left, and vice versa for right. The player also has to touch the screen to navigate in the game's menus. Worlds *Prima *Magica *Aeria Characters 'Playable Characters' *Redford *Bluto *Rosie *Buster *Foxworthy *Rocky *Pon Pon *Bradley *Chippy *Koko *Ridley *Dizzy *Redfridge *Santa Redford *Android Robot (only available on android devices) *Razzle *Yoo Who 'Enemies' *Purple Nurple *Kerbluey *Dredful Items *Coins *Break Blocks *Spring Blocks Powerups *Boost Stars *Action Umbrella *Anti-Gravity Boots *Balloon *Jump Boots *Lucky Blast *Magnet *Power Shield *Fireball *Supernova *Save Stars Soundtrack Mega Jump does not have a particularly large or varied soundtrack. In fact, the first rele'' ''ase only contained one music track that looped throughout the entire game. Later updates included different worlds that each contain their own music. The soundtrack for Mega Jump was composed by Nick Coombe. Legacy Because of Mega Jump success and popularity, it has spawned several updates and releases for various platforms, to keep players addicted. The Get Set Games website has celebrated it's own third birthday early 2013 with an update full of new and updated features. Mega Jump has lived on through it's sequel, even having an icon for playing Mega Jump right in it's level select menu. Staff 'Code' Derek van Vliet Rob Segal Jaba Adams Dario Segura Philip Foss 'Art & Audio' Nick Coombe Matt Coombe Kelli Cairns 'Level Design' Mike Sandercock Nathanial Dias 'Production' Andy Smith Michael Doucet Gallery captionalign="center" captionposition="below"> Boost star artwork.png Game logo.png coin MJ.png|Coin sprite Various powerups update.png Various powerups.png Umbrella.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-7.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Mega jump logo 1.jpg Wiki-background Trivia *If the player tilts the screen too far in the same direction for a certain amount of time, the game will create a wall of Anvils above the player and remove any subsequent items and objects to prevent them from cheating, leading to the player's death. On some android devices, however, Coins and other items still appear and if the player has a powerup (i.e. a Supernova) while the Anvils are in place, they may bypass this "spam block". Media and pop culture references 'References to' *''Addicus'': The character Dizzy, Addicus' mascot, makes an apperance in this game, as an unlockable character. 'References in' *''Mega Run: Redford's Adventure: This game is considered a sequel to '''Mega Jump'. *''Mega Jump 2: Another sequel that was released after ''Mega Run: Redford's Adventure. Category:Articles Category:Mega Jump Category:Games